Irving Braxiatel
Irving Braxiatel, často nazýván jednoduše Braxiatel, byl Pán času, který spravoval Braxiatelskou sbírku a několikrát krátce zastával vysoké pozice na Gallifrey, jako například: Lord Kardinál, Lord Kancléř a Lord Prezident. Byl to spolupracovník Bernice Summerfieldové a Romany II. Braxiatelův život byl jeden z mnoha paradoxů a anomálií, do něhož zařazujeme samostatné životy na Dellah, Legii a Braxiatelské sbírce. (AUDIO: Enemy Lines) Životopis Časný život na Gallifrey Jako kluk na planetě Gallifrey žil Braxiatel se svým bratrem (PRÓZA: Tears of the Oracle) a se svými sestrami (TV: Pavoukovci ve Velké Británii). Také naznačil Věštci ztracených, že ztratil buď dceru nebo sestru. (PRÓZA: Tears of the Oracle) Ve škole se Braxiatel naučil, že čas dělá blbce z nás všech. (PRÓZA: Winging It) Jeho učitelkou v Akademii byla Danna Dementara, která ho naučila, jak být diplomatem a vojákem. Také ho naučila sestřelit jednou ranou hejno bazitských netopýrů. (AUDIO: Soldier Obscura) Braxiatel se nikdy nechtěl přizpůsobit. Lákala ho bohatost vědění vnějšího vesmíru. Dychtivý opustit Gallifrey exceloval na Akademii, kde prošel s několika jedničkami. Za nějaký čas se Braxiatel stal neoficiálním velvyslancem Pánů času. To mu umožnilo trávit čas mimo svou rodnou planetu. (PRÓZA: Tears of the Oracle) Marisin potenciální stroj mu řekl, že Doktorův bratr byl pouhou loutkou vlády. (PRÓZA: Celestial Intervention - A Gallifreyan Noir) Braxiatel zastával pozici Lorda Paliče, osobního vraha prezidenta Pandada VII., jenž pálil lidi z existence. Během této doby dovolil starému muži a jeho vnučce prchnout z Gallifrey, přestože mu byl vydán rozkaz, aby je vymazal z historie. Toho samého dne prezident Pandad zemřel, když se elektrický vysílač v jeho kanceláři přetížil; vyšetřování vedené Braxiatelem zjistilo, že to byl incident. (AUDIO: Disassembled) Ve své pozici jako neoficiální velvyslanec Pánů času Braxiatel organizoval Armageddonské shromáždění a snažil se o to, aby mu předsedal první Doktor, ale po Omegově krizi jeho agenti omylem přivedli lidského kněze, kardinála Roberta Bellarminea, jenž byl prvnímu Doktorovi velice podobný. Shromáždění samotné nebylo nijak zvlášť úspěšné, ale postavilo používání kyberbomb mimo zákon. Kvůli selhání shromáždění Braxiatel se začal zaměřovat na rozšiřování své sbírky na místo zaplétání se do galaktické politiky. (PRÓZA: The Empire of Glass) Ve snaze najít podobně smýšlející jedince Braxiatel pomohl založit Sběratelské sdružení, přestože jen výjimečně měl v jeho vedení nějakou roli. (PRÓZA: The Cost for a Collection) Gallifreyanská politika Braxiatel se později stal kardinálem, členem Nejvyšší rady Pánů času, a důvěrným přítelem prezidentky Romany. (AUDIO: Zagreus) Braxiatel přišel za Romanou po událostech Kikritského třetího měsíce, aby jí pomohl vysvětlit, co se stalo. Byl si vědom hnutí Volného Času na Grybenu a začal se obávat, když zjistil, že hnutí ví o strašných časových technologiích. Myslel si, že by příběh, který Mephistopheles Arkadian vyprávěl, mohl znamenat, že se Monanští hostitelé snaží zmocnit Pánů času. Když se situace na Grybenu zhoršila kvůli kombinaci monanských bezpečnostních sil a aktivaci timonského fúzního zařízení, zastavil Romanu před evakuováním planety. (AUDIO: Weapon of Choice) Byl Gallifreyským hlavním vyjednavačem ve skutečném summitu, zatímco se Romana věnovala svým povinnostem a falešnému summitu. (AUDIO: Square One) Braxiatel se účastnil politických záležitostí Gallifrey. Snažil se zastavit neštěstí, jenž předvídal, od timunického fúzního zařízení, známému jako Projekt Alfa, vytvořeného Glowerem a jeho technikem, Narvinem. Vedl vyšetřování o Romaniných činech na Grybenu. Věděl, že zařízení existuje a že Darkeliin způsob výslechu je špatný. Když K9 omylem odpálil datovou bombu, měl obavy z toho, když data v Matrixu měla záznam o vlastní explozi. Explozi, která se nestala. Navrhl Leele jít do Archivu, pokud se chce vědět o Andredovi víc. Když Darkel tvrdila, že Brax nelegálně zasáhl do záležitostí vesmíru, odpověděl, že pouze chránil sadu uměleckých pokladů. Byla to právě detonace tohoto zařízení a destrukce planety Minyos, co ho přimělo si založit sbírku. (AUDIO: The Inquiry) Braxiatel byl učitel v Akademii Pánů času, když do ní chodila Romana I. Když jí kontaktovala Pandora, řekla mu to. Zhypnotizoval ji, aby zapomněla nejen na Pandoru, ale i na něj. Kvůli tomu si pamatovala, že o něm pouze slyšela skrze jeho sbírku před jejím návratem na Gallifrey z E-vesmíru. Napomáhal jejímu pozdějšímu nástupu na prezidentský post, aby na ni dohlédl v případě, že by na ni měla Pandora stále nějaký vliv. Nakonec dostal za úkol vedení akademie a požádal Romanu o pozici kancléře. Potrestal Wyntera za to, že Romanu nechal v katakombách. Zjistil, že Narvin byl falešně obviněn a nestál za Archivářovou smrtí. Společně s Narvinem našel Romanu v kryptě. (AUDIO: Lies) Tajně, skrze jeho vzestup k moci, komunikoval se svými budoucími a minulými já, a posílal různé předměty do své kolekce. (AUDIO: Lies) Prezidentka Romana o tom věděla a zastrašovala ho tím; byl by zostuzen, kdyby se to kdy dostalo na veřejnost, že porušuje zákony času. Vedl vyšetřování o incidentu s Pandorou a doporučil Romaně, aby si vzala dovolenou, zatímco K9 stopoval Pandoru v Matrixu. Vedl debatu s Darkelou o tom, že toto nebyl důkaz o Romanině neschopnosti vést svůj současný úřad. Když vetřelec přišel na planetu Davidia, měl za úkol zjistit, který Pán času to je. Braxiatel povolal Romanu zpět, když K9 našel Pandoru v Matrixu. (AUDIO: Spirit)ru:Ирвинг Браксиатель en:Irving Braxiatel Kategorie:Doktorovi příbuzní Kategorie:Prezidenti Pánů času Kategorie:Vrazi Kategorie:Členové Nejvyšší rady Kategorie:Cestovatelé v čase Kategorie:Cestovatelé mezi vesmíry Kategorie:Jedinci Páni času